


[podfic] three is the strongest number

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, the best kind of love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Bellamy has crush on Miller, and Miller returns that crush but also wants to date Monty, who has a crush on Miller but is also talking to Bellamy.And that's what you missed on Glee.





	[podfic] three is the strongest number

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [three is the strongest number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751291) by [kissteethstainred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissteethstainred/pseuds/kissteethstainred). 



> i asked peyton if i could record this fucking forever ago and it's been sitting on my hard drive mostly edited for nearly that long. i'm terrible. but this fic is so good and was so fun to podfic!! i wanted to make cover art but lol just posting this was hard enough. first thing i've posted in 2017 yaaaaaaaaaaaay

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/93vcdhr31dxemhk/titsn.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 39:53 / 38.3MB


End file.
